1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with a lens cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, not only cameras and video cameras, but also mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other electronic devices utilize a lens to capture image or video data. Exposure of the lenses to the environment, however may incur damage, and the lenses are vulnerable to physical impact.
Such devices, accordingly, often include a lens cover slidably covering the lens, thereby providing protection thereto. However, the lens cover requires a relatively large space to slide. As a result, the volume of the electronic device is increased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.